


Nowhere Else

by ShutUpandPull



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpandPull/pseuds/ShutUpandPull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot, set at some point late in season 5-ish: This home is still new for Kate, but there's nowhere she'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else

She still isn’t entirely used to it, the shine of the new key amongst the others bearing the scars of years of wear. Her hand quietly tickles the collection of metal in her trench pocket as she stands in her captain’s office after three seemingly endless days of investigation culminating in the successful arrest of the least likely of suspects. She’s dismissed with thanks and praise for an outcome well deserved as her mind pleads with her body to push the overwhelming fatigue aside and to remember what now awaits her.

**xxxx**

The muted light of the hallway is a welcome change from the harsh fluorescents of the precinct. Kate stands before the oversized door for longer than she intends; the realization that she no longer needs to press the button, to be allowed entry only upon proper scrutiny, is a truth that causes a change in her body she can physically feel, even in the face of such exhaustion. It’s a perfect fit again, her key in his door, Kate Beckett and Richard Castle, both equally true, and when she enters into the tranquility of his home, she longs for nothing more than to find him and to show him just how much she believes that.

The hour is late but it’s of no concern, the reward for her team’s collar a day ahead which requires nothing of her. Rick’s office is illuminated but empty, evidence of his evening of work left about. She hates that he’s not with her on nights like tonight, his presence at the Twelfth notably missed in moments of celebration of accomplishment. She moves across the floor in her higher-than-practical heels towards the bedroom where she finds him in bed, a book open across his chest, his eyes gently closed.

She watches him in the privacy his slumber affords her. He appears so strong to her, even then, at a moment when most seem so vulnerable. Standing at the foot of the bed, her fingers find each of the buttons of her coat in eager anticipation of her body next to his.

“Slowwwwer, Detective,” he urges, one eye now open and peering at her. “What’s your hurry?”

Her body jumps in surprise. “You scared me, Castle. I didn’t think you were awake.” 

Rick folds up his book and sets it on the nightstand. “Let me be very clear here,” he starts, shifting his body fully upright, “every time your key slides into that lock from now on, I’ll be awake and waiting for you. You can always count on that.” He pushes the covers aside and pulls his legs free from the blankets, anchors his feet to the floor. “Now, come over here,” he tells her, less insistent than eager.

She stands between his bare thighs while he attends to the rest of her coat’s buttons. His arms move around her waist and pull her in tightly to him. He can feel her heartbeat as his head rests snugly beneath the line of her breasts, and it quickens when he inquires about the outcome of the case.

“It was incredible, Castle, the way it all came together. And if it wasn’t for Espo, I’d still be going blind looking at all those records we subpoenaed.” She slides her fingers through his hair and relishes his satisfied purr. “You’d better get the Ferrari waxed up. I’m sure he’ll be calling,” she teases.

“Seriously? Again?” he snivels. “Remind me to buy domestic next time. He and Ryan use that damn thing more than I ever have.” He looks up at her, his chin propped against her body. “But, as long as they keep sending you home to me, I’ll give them whatever the hell they want.”

She draws a fingertip along his cheek and across his lips, her smile warm and reverent. 

“What?” he finally prompts, when her words don’t immediately come.

She takes another moment, forced to swallow the tiny lump in her throat in order to answer. “You know, Castle, the only sound that I like better than my key in the lock of your door is hearing you call it home.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
